Cookie Dough
by Your Angel of Music
Summary: Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles. Inspired by, and prompts provided by, Cookie-Crumble over at WFCTGIO.
1. Drunk

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Drunk  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Syed doesn't approve of Christian's drinking. Well, most of the time.

**Drunk**

x

As a rule, Syed didn't approve of Christian drinking.

He tolerated it. Because he loved him.

But he didn't _approve_.

However, as Christian pinned him to the wall - fumbling uncoordinatedly with his belt as he mouthed messily against his neck – Syed felt that tolerance wasn't _quite_ the right word.

Fingers found their target; gripping, working with a frantic, uninhibited rhythm; teeth scraped at his pulse; guttural, slurred moans vibrated through into his skin as a tongue lapped wetly at his throat…

Syed bucked .

Jerked.

Gasped.

And, as he came – _hard_ – approval didn't even _begin_ to cover it either.

* * *

><p>I hope that worked for you, <strong>Cookie<strong>, and everyone else out there!


	2. Stubble

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Stubble  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Christian has a slight obsession with Syed's stubble

**Stubble**

x

Christian isn't ashamed to admit that he has a slight obsession with Syed's stubble.

Bristles scraping against lips; perfectly imperfect textures on his tongue; moving across nipples, catching in chest hair; creating a whole new world of sensation amongst the glory of _lips-tongue-teeth_.

But nothing – _nothing_ – compares to the feel of it as Syed goes down on him.

As he bucks up, forcing further, _deeper_, into that mouth, stubble rasps against his inner thighs; spreading the _feel _it, combining scratchiness with a smooth tongue.

It bursts like a firework of touch, exploding fire through every nerve.

Slight obsession?

Try _worship_.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed this one. Hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. Red Bull

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Red Bull  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Christian reaps the rewards of slipping something a little extra in with Syed's lunch.

**Red Bull**

x**  
><strong>

Christian's world narrowed; nothing but fingers, tongue, teeth and the coldness of the massage table as he was pinned securely against it.

Syed was like a man possessed.

He'd caught Christian's collar, yanking him into his workroom in full view of Tanya's bemused clients.

And now he was everywhere: sucking, licking, biting – not an inch of Christian left untouched, his mind unravelling beneath the frenetic manipulation.

As Christian's world imploded, he was reduced to little more than a quivering mass of nerve-endings.

Through it all, however, one thought remained intact:

He was _definitely_ packing Red Bull with Syed's lunch again.

* * *

><p>Another one for my darling <strong>Cookie<strong> - **Cookix **till the end of time! I hope everyone else enjoyed as well.


	4. Cookie

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Cookie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed will never look at 'milk and cookies' the same way again...

**Cookie**

x

_Crunch_.

Crispy sweetness explodes on his tongue; covered eyes and bound hands sharpen his senses to a point, spreading the taste through him.

Crumbs patter against bare flesh as he chews, an ardent tongue following to swipe them across his skin…

He jerks. A hand presses him back down.

A crumbling texture nudges insistently against his lips once more; he complies; lips part; teeth sink.

The taste collides with fiery sensations as a hand begins manipulating his body.

Working.

Kneading.

Caressing.

Shaping every inch of him.

His flesh is nothing but dough – pliant beneath the masterful fingers of his baker.

* * *

><p>Yup, this is me taking that whole cookie metaphor far further than it needed to go. Anyhoo, that was for <strong>Cookie<strong>, of course, who requested a smrabble (smut!drabble) of her namesake. I hope I have obliged you well, ma'am.


	5. Pillow Fight

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Pillow Fight  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A most childish battle loses its innocence...

**Pillow Fight  
><strong>

x

A heavy _whump_ yanked Syed violently from his doze.

A chuckle rumbled infuriatingly. Syed scowled, catching a nearby pillow and flinging it through the air.

A whirlwind of marshmallow fabric filled the flat; cannonballs of cotton against skin; pushing closer - spongy clouds the only thing separating fingers from bare flesh…

…and then a fight for dominance, buried in bulky material, blinded in a sea of white.

Lips met skin; fingers met nerve-endings; thrashing; thrusting; driven wild by the contrast of cold cushions on fiery flesh.

They moved in their own world - cocooned in a soft fortress of _them_.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, once again! This one was a lot of fun, though the hardest one yet - incorporating a pillow fight and smut into 100 words proved to be the hardest challenge of any of the prompts I have had yet in this collection<em>. _I hope **Cookie **appreciates the effort I am putting in, here._..


	6. MUSCLES

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Muscles**  
>Dedication:<strong> Jenn - because I failed to dedicate the last one properly. Happy Belated Birthday!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> During sex, Christian _became_ his muscles.

**Muscles**

x

During sex, Christian _became_ his muscles.

Usually, he just carried them. But, in bed, he _was_ them.

He flexed and moved; contracting and relaxing without thought; his body tightening, pushing, hardening, _spasming_ until Syed sank in a wild sea of rippling flesh.

His arms, as he held Syed, were little more than skin stretched across throbbing concrete. His bulk – fiery rock - rolling forward as Syed fell boneless, breathless beneath him.

The truth was this: Christian was strong enough to floor a man.

But this - only _this_ - was where he channelled that force.

Syed loved him for that.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Of course, when speaking of Christian, the word 'muscle' only does justice when it is capitalised. Therefore, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble about Christian's MUSCLES - I hope it has heightened any pre-existing appreciation of said MUSCLES, as well as encouraging further exploration of the MUSCLES. Also: MUSCLES!<p> 


	7. Waterfight

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Waterfight  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Splashing out a little extra for that private pool on holiday may be the best decision they ever made...

**Waterfight**

x

Hands plant on Christian's shoulders, forcing down until water closes over him. He fights; pushes upwards; flings the weight away with a _splash_.

He surges forward; the mythical Kraken, wrapping Syed in his grasp and pinning him to the side.

A bead of water hangs precariously from a strand of hair – Christian watches as it falls slowly…balancing on a cheekbone…caressing Syed's jaw…

He leans in, catching it on his tongue.

Syed's breathe hitches.

Muscles flex as they move closer…pressing inwards…droplets trace pathways in the rivulets of bare flesh…limbs entangling…suspended in languorous motion…

And, as they fall, the water embraces them.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Believe me when I say you're lucky to get this one at 100 words. I can warble on for hours and hours when it comes to water and the way that the droplets trace the curves of flesh, the way the bodies glisten, the slippery yet clingy nature of the water on their skin...*needs a lie down*<em>


	8. Butter

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Butter  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It all began with toast...

**Butter  
><strong>

x

Syed was buttering his toast when Christian, shower-fresh, wandered ambivalently into the kitchen.

Within seconds, Christian was spread, naked and open, across the bed - Syed straddling his waist.

The butter-tub bobbed beside them as Syed moved his hands over knotted flesh, lubricating the skin with the glistening substance and spreading outwards with his fingers.

A groan reverberated through the pillow, hips rocking against coarse sheets as Syed ducked his head, lapping at the milky grease that mingled with Christian's sweat – greedily devouring every inch.

Because, Syed knew, it was important to remember the benefits of a good, high-protein breakfast…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I actually typed 'use of butter as a lubricant' into Google in order to write this. Google is an amazing tool - my deep and serious research shaped the course of this fic *coughs* Aaaanyway, I hope that <strong>Cookie<strong> is happy with this effort - and I hope that you all enjoyed it!


	9. Bad Romance

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Bad Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Some sounds are more demure than others

**A/N:** No prompt for this - it's based on the episode of 10/10/2011, in which Zainab complains that Chryed have been playing Lady Gaga too loudly...

**Bad Romance**

x  
>x<p>

The walls shook; vibrating; tremulous against the thumping onslaught which filled the room.

The cacophony filled Syed's mind as Christian filled his body – quivering beneath the conglomeration of sound as his body spasmed beneath Christian's fingers.

Syed jerked upwards; Christian's teeth clasping his shoulder blade; they rode the beat to the end.

As they lay, sweat drenched, Christian leant over Syed's spent body.

Silence.

Then…

"_If I hear that ridiculous song again…_"

Christian's throaty chuckle drowned the remaining words as he nuzzled Syed's ear.

Syed huffed – but didn't retort.

Because, honestly, he'd much rather his mother heard _that _Bad Romance…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. This one was much fun indeed. I enjoyed very muchly. I just hope EE keeps on giving me naughty prompts I can use to my advantage!<p> 


	10. Outside

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Outside  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed get closer to nature...

**Outside  
><strong>

x

The breeze sank its teeth deep into Christian's flesh. A shiver ran up his spine as Syed's mouth followed; warmth breath meeting the chill of the wind in a delicious contrast.

Cold hands fumbled with clothes.

Fingertips warmed rapidly as they grasped scorching flesh.

Tongues, like electric blankets, wrapped around nerve endings.

Uninhibited by walls or bed-sheets, Christian felt the world opening up – Syed's touch stretching further, pressing deeper, every single synapse elongating and fizzing in the freedom of the night air…

Guttural moans, half-muffled in hair and scarves, ricocheted into the atmosphere – atoms of _them_, flying for the sky.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. This was written under intense duress at 2.30 in the morning because <strong>Cookie <strong>was unhappy with the interrupted smut in _Magic Mirrors_. Pah. Still fun, though. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Tickle

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Tickle  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After eight months, Syed might just have the upper hand...

x

**Tickle**

Eight months.

Thirty-two weeks of playful tussles; rippling biceps flexing, pushing, forcing him down onto the mattress; a million quasi-annoyed huffs and half-hearted tugs as he realised he couldn't win, wouldn't win, didn't _want_ to win…

But, as his fingertips danced lightly across the dip of Christian's ribs, he felt the man buckling; melting, quivering like water as a maybe-laugh-maybe-squeak exploded from his lips.

And Syed attacked.

He moved…gripped…up, over and down…pushing, pinning…dominant eyes drinking in the beautifully defeated face beneath him with each downward thrust.

Finally, the castle had been taken.

Only this time, _both_ sides shared the winnings.

x

* * *

><p>My first smrabble in ages, but when the bunny bites...<p>

I hope you all enjoyed! Tyhank you so much for reading - leave a comment if you can, they are appreciated with much love and gratitude!


	12. Ice

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Ice  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Why Christian will never be able to use the word 'nippy' to mean 'cold' ever again...

x

**Ice**

Christian hissed as Syed nipped lightly at his neck; teeth just breaking the skin to draw blood to the surface, stimulating that rippling tightrope between pain and _ohmygodyesplease_.

Usually, a warm tongue would soothe the wound – but, instead, biting cold met tender flesh, droplets running down over Christian's pulsing jugular.

The hiss almost became a scream.

Christian jerked upwards – but Syed pushed him back firmly, continuing his assault across every nerve.

Biting…nipping…dabbing ice against raw flesh until it sank into the red heat of his thrumming torso…

And Christian let himself melt helplessly, willingly, into a new kind of fire.

x

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Things are looking good for the smrabble bank at the moment: <strong>Cookie <strong>just gave me a whole load of prompts _and _the Christmas holidays are approaching...ah, the time of much joy and giving...


	13. Porn

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Porn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Syed hadn't been happy when Christian decided they'd watch porn together.

**Porn**

x

Syed wasn't happy when Christian decided they'd watch porn together.

It brought back the sting of the past; the ostracism, the jerk of quick release, the suffocating guilt that lingered much longer...

As expected, the images throbbed artificially against his eyes.

As expected, he stirred (grudgingly).

But then Christian moved closer: hand nudging against his jeans, fingers skittering over flesh, a tongue at his jugular, the warm sent of _him_ quivering through his nostrils…

_You're not just gay for me – you're gay. Embrace it. _

And, as the sight-touch-taste rose to fever pitch, simmering at every nerve-ending, Syed could only oblige.

x

* * *

><p>Seriously, <strong>Cookie <strong>has given me a _tonne_ of these things - they get more interesting every time, and I look forward to the challenge. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Crying

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Crying  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sometimes, Christian needs Syed to pick him up and put him back together.

x

**Crying**

It was heartbreaking.

Christian - phone in hand, tears in his eyes - a little boy missing his mum.

He didn't want words. He wanted love.

Syed could give him that.

His arms curled like comforting vines around Christian's trunk; lips pressing gently against the tear-stained cheeks, lapping the wet trails with his tongue.

Christian's breath hitched; wrapping himself desperately around Syed's body, clinging on as if he were drowning.

With each caress, each stroke, each movement of searing, thrusting flesh, Syed picked up the broken pieces and fused them together.

Whispering against Christian's skin:

_I will never leave you_.

* * *

><p>This is because I, and <strong>Cookie<strong>, have a Crying!Christian Kink. Because we are clearly psychos. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Bubble Wrap

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Bubble Wrap  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Because sometimes its the most mundane of things...

x

**Bubble Wrap**

x

The floor crinkled against his back, padded with the pockets of air; a mixture of hard and soft, like he was sinking into concrete.

With one hand, Christian gripped the corner of the bubble wrap and flipped it over, wrapping it messily around them so they were lost in their own bubble of transparency.

With each thrust Syed felt the surface beneath him harden, tiny bursts of air against his burning skin as the pressure built; beneath him, around him and inside him.

And, as he exploded with it, he realised that this was worth disrupting unpacking for another day.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! <strong>Cookie <strong>and a few select others know where this prompt came from - the rest of you are just going to have to use your imagination! _


	16. Kiss

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Kiss  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Syed's lips were the first thing Christian fell for.

**Kiss**

x

Syed's lips were the first thing Christian fell for.

The taste of him; flesh plumping beneath his caress; chapped patches catching on his tongue; heat building in the caverns of their mouths as teeth clicked clumsily together in the fervour...

Syed caught Christian's lower lip between his teeth, tugging it out before letting it slacken. A snarl caught Christian's mouth; he reared forward, devouring urgent lips, swallowing Syed's groan.

Their lips throbbed together, synchronised with the pulsation of their groins.

Christian hadn't come from a kiss since he was seventeen.

But, fuck, if Syed didn't make him feel seventeen again.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I might write a few more for this prompt, there is simply too much to write when it comes to the glory of Chryed Kisses. <em>


	17. Bite

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Bite  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Predator and prey - the age old game.

x

**Bite**

A red droplet, mixing with sweat; an explosion of metallic saltiness from Syed's skin.

Christian's tongue lashed the wound; groans rumbling through Syed's throat as he sucked at his collarbone; down; catching a nipple and tugging with his teeth; nibbling across his stomach, dotting the skin with crimson signatures.

And then, bypassing the one place Syed wanted him most, he sank his teeth into the flesh of his inner thigh. A primal noise rang out as the skin broke – the supernova of _pleasure-pain-please-stop-please-more-please_ driving Syed over the edge.

And Christian could only growl – feasting hungry eyes on his willing prey.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I liked this prompt. A lot. I had images of Vampire!Christian in my mind the whole time - I think I need to go and have a *moment*.<p> 


	18. Handcuffs

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> EastEnders  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** M - sexual references.**  
>Summary:<strong> Christian and Syed aren't always well behaved - but they're always tasty. A series of slightly naughty drabbles.

**A/N:** This was borne out **Cookie-Crumbles** insatiable desire for more smut. I was provided with prompts that didn't quite fit into what I was trying to do with _Love Is Prevailing_, so I decided to set up another set of drabbles - a collection of naughtiness. Some prompts have also been provided by **MadWorld_NES**.

* * *

><p><strong>TitlePrompt:** Handcuffs

**Rating:** M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Christian is caught in a trap.

x

**Handcuffs**

_Snick_.

Christian glanced up at his caged hands; stringing him to the headboard – naked; a piece of meat - as dark, hungry eyes drank him in.

A growl rumbled from within as he tugged, planting his feet either side of Syed's body for leverage. Arms twisting; muscles flexing; body jerking aggressively, fighting the restraints.

Snarl melted into groan as a tongue trailed down his neck, lapping at a rivulet of sweat. Chest vibrating as he panted - hips thrusting up – not fighting - seeking – flesh and heat and cold metal and -

Syed had him trapped.

And he loved it.

* * *

><p>It's been a long time, but finally we have another smrabble! Thanks to Ninja Spoons for the fabulous prompt!<p> 


End file.
